Gail Kim
| Nomes de ringue ='Gail Kim' La Felina | Data de nascimento =20 de fevereiro de 1976 | Local de nascimento =Toronto, Canadá | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo =Technical High Flyer | Peso =56 kg | Altura =1,62 m | Treinado por =Ron Hutchinson Rob "El Fuego" Etcheverria Fit Finlay | Status atual =Ativa (WWE) | Estréia =Dezembro de 2000 | Retirada= }} Gail Kim (Toronto, 20 de fevereiro de 1976) é uma lutadora de wrestling profissional, modelo e atriz canadense. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002–2004) Gail Kim fez sua estréia na World Wrestling Entertainment em outubro de 2002, sua primeira luta foi em 7 de dezembro do mesmo ano onde derrotou Dawn Marie. Em sua passagem pela WWE teve feuds com Trish Stratus e Victoria. No dia 30 de junho de 2003 em uma edição da RAW ela venceu uma Battle Royal envolvendo sete lutadoras para ganhar o WWE Women's Championship. Manteve seu título até 28 de julho de 2003 quando em outra edição da RAW perdeu o título para Molly Holly. Tentou recuperar o título, mas não obteve sucesso. Em 3 de novembro de 2004 a WWE anunciou que havia demitido Gail Kim. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2008) Gail Kim fez sua estréia na TNA em 8 de outubro de 2005 como valet de Jeff Jarrett e America's Most Wanted, fazendo o papel de heel. Na TNA se envolveu em feuds com Jackie Gayda, Jackie Moore, Tracy Brooks, Awesome Kong, Angelina Love e Velvet Sky. No Bound for Glory 2007 venceu uma battle royal envolvendo Ms. Brooks, Jackie Moore, S. Martinez, Awesome Kong, O.D.B., Angel Williams, Christy Hemme, Talia Madison e Roxxi Laveaux para se tornar a primeira TNA Women's Knockout Champion. Em 21 de agosto de 2008 foi anunciado o fim do contrato com a TNA e seu perfil foi removido do site da empresa. World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-Presente) Em 2009 retornou a WWE fazendo parte da RAW. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Christo'' (Tilt–a–whirl headscissors armbar) – WWE **''Happy Ending'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) – TNA **'Hurricanrana pin'' – WWE **'Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver' – TNA *'Signature moves **Bow and arrow stretch **Cloverleaf **Diving hurricanrana **Double dropkick towards two opponents **Double knee facebreaker **Dragon sleeper **European uppercut **Leg Drop **Missile dropkick **Octopus stretch **Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab **Running knee drop **Simultaneous side headlock e headscissors takedown combination on two opponents *Spear **Springboard arm drag **Springboard crossbody **Sunset flip, often as a reversal when lifted off of her feet **''Toronto Slam (Double leg slam) *'Managers' **Chris Harris **Eric Young **Molly Holly *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' **America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris e James Storm) **Jeff Jarrett **Petey Williams **Eric Young *'Tema de entrada' **"International Woman" – Dara Shindler (WWE) **"International Woman (Remix)" (WWE) **"Guilty" – Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Gail Force" – Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Unstoppable" – Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Unstoppable (Remix)" – Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Women's Knockout Championship ([[TNA Women's Knockout Championship#Campeãs|1 vez; Primeira]]) **TNA Knockout of the Year (2007) *'!Bang!' **Funking Conservatory Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **A PWI classificou na posição 3 no Woman Of The Year de 2007. **A PWI classificou na posição 3 no PWI Top 50 Females de 2008. Vídeos